1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display device, and in particular to a backlight module that enhances heat dissipation of LED (Light-Emitting Diode) light sources and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
An LED light strip is used as a backlighting source of backlight module. Since LED is of high power and great amount of heat generation, heat dissipation issue of the LED light strip must be addressed. A currently used common solution is to attach (or secure) an LED light strip to an aluminum extrusion (or back panel). Since a contact gap is present between the LED light strip and the aluminum extrusion (or back panel), contact thermal resistance is great, severely blocking heat transmitting from the LED light strip to the aluminum extrusion (or back panel). A known solution for such a problem is to add a thermal pad between the LED light strip and the aluminum extrusion (or back panel) in order to fill the air gap and reduce the thermal resistance. However, thermal conductivity of the thermal pad is low and this makes the thermal condition of the thermal pad itself very poor and becoming a bottleneck that affects the overall heat conduction path.
As shown in FIG. 1, a partial schematic view of a known backlight module is shown. An LED light strip 60 releases a great amount of heat in an operation condition and the heat of the LED light strip 60 is conducted through a thermal pad 70 to an aluminum extrusion 80, and subsequently, through contact engagement between the aluminum extrusion 80 and a back panel 90, the heat is transferred to the back panel 90 and is further dissipated to air through the back panel 90. In such a heat flow path, the thermal pad 70 is the one that has the lowest thermal conductivity and is thus the bottleneck of the overall heat dissipation path, which makes the heat of the LED light strip 60 not timely and effectively conducted away and leads to extremely high temperature inside the whole module, so as to affect optic balance of the module and the lifespan of the LED light strip 60. Further, since the thermal pad 70 has a substantial thickness, it is adverse to an attempt to make side frame of the whole module narrowed.